Erectile dysfunction (ED) is believed to affect more than ninety million men in the United States and Europe, with seventeen million presenting with severe conditions that greatly interfere with the ability to initiate and maintain erections. ED may arise from a number of causes. Age brings on a lack of arterial elasticity in vessels supplying blood to erectile tissues. Damage to nerves necessary for initiating and sustaining erections brought on by chronic conditions (such as diabetes) or by injury can lead to dysfunction. A significant cause of nerve damage comes from injury that occurs during prostate surgeries, especially radical prostatectomies. Although new surgical procedures have been introduced that conserve the nerves in this region, a majority of men who undergo such procedures can still expect some degree of post operative ED.
A number of oral medications for treating ED have entered the marketplace in recent years, including VIAGRA, CIALIS and LEVITRA. These medications all provide significant relief to a large segment of men with ED. However, they each require that the medication be taken in advance of initiation of sexual activity and their effects may be delayed if ingested with food. Further, the effectiveness of such drugs can vary greatly from patient to patient, and the drugs even have been found ineffective in a large cross-section of patients.
Various treatments have also been tried in connection with ED, including administration of Prostaglandin E1 by injection into the cavernosum of the penis, by administration of a suppository into the urethra, and by topical administration. These approaches allow for less advance preparation, but are neither consistently effective nor desirable applications across patient populations, especially radical prostatectomy patients.
Surgical interventions are also available for addressing ED, especially where medications are ineffective or contraindicated. Penile implants of many different configurations are used to provide support for an erection. These implants are effective in restoring patient sexual satisfaction. Increasingly, these implants have been engineered to be completely concealed within the patient. However, implants may fail over time and replacement or total removal may be required potentially leaving the patient with no relief at all. In addition, penile implants are an end stage treatment, and it is often desirable to provide treatment earlier in the disease state. Thus, there is a desire to obtain a minimally invasive yet effective and durable solution to treat ED that can be used with minimal to no side effects. Current syringe and needle devices and systems are not adequate to inject, grind, filter and mix cell and adipose mixtures into the proper location.
In addition to ED, there is a need for alternative yet effective solutions to treat other damaged or defective tissues within the pelvic region of a patient (man or woman), including conditions such as male and female fecal and urinary incontinence, bladder pain, vaginal prolapse, and overall uterine health. Again, such a treatment can include injecting a cellular mixture in or around damaged or defective tissue.